disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flynn Rider/Gallery
Images of Flynn Rider from Tangled. Promotional Images 3D Imagery Rapunzel & Flynn tangled.jpg Rapunzel & Finn.jpg Rapunzel and Flynn.png Rapunzel.jpg F43ae8e8aa9ac10f6795aebf737deeb5.jpg Flynn and Rapunzel.png Tangled 2.jpg 2011 Tangled (UK).jpg Raiponce-juyol.jpg Tangled Teaser Poster.jpg Tangled Character Promo 1.jpg Tangled Textless Poster 4.jpg Tangled Textless Poster 3.jpg Tangled Textless Poster 2.jpg Tangled Textless Poster 1.jpg 2D Imagery Flynn1.png Flynn2.png Flynn .png Rapunzel and Flynn Promational Art.jpg DP-Rapunzel-Flynn-Banner.jpeg Tangled The Series art.jpeg Before Ever After poster.png Concept Art tumblr_lxe1sulnX41r7rt7jo3_1280.jpg|Concept art of Flynn's original appearance tumblr_lxe1sulnX41r7rt7jo4_1280.jpg|Concept art of Flynn's original appearance (2) tumblr_lxe1sulnX41r7rt7jo1_1280.jpg|Original Flynn with Rapunzel tumblr_lxe1sulnX41r7rt7jo2_1280.jpg|Original Flynn hugging Rapunzel RapunzelFlynnSW.jpg|Flynn and Rapunzel by Scott Watanabe. RapunzelFlynnLibrarySW.jpg|Flynn and Rapunzel in the library by Scott Watanabe. FlynnMaximusConceptSW.jpg|Concept art of Flynn and Maximus surrounded by guards. Art by Scott Watanabe. TowerAH.jpg|Flynn climbs up the tower by Andy Harkness. FlynnFleesDG.jpg|Flynn fleeing the Royal Guard by Dave Goetz. FlynnMaximumBP.jpg|Hiding from Maximus, by Scott Watanabe. RapunzelFlynnJT.jpg|Rapunzel traps Flynn, by Jeff Turley. FlynnFothelJT.jpg|Flynn and Gothel by Jeff Turley. RapunzelTearsDC.jpg|Rapunzel cries over Flynn, by Dan Cooper. FlynnCK.jpg|An early design by Claire Keane. FlynnCK2.jpg|An early design by Claire Keane. e70f5078fa627c4f850164553c766167.jpg|An early design of Flynn FlynnRoughGK.jpg|Flynn's rough model sheet, by Glen Keane. FlynnPosesGK.jpg|Various poses by Glen Keane. FlynnStudiesGK.jpg|Facial model sheet by Glen Keane. FlynnStudiesGK2.jpg|Facial model sheet by Glen Keane. flynnandgothel.jpg|Flynn meets Mother Gothel concept by Paul Felix flynnandgothel2.jpg|Flynn and Gothel concept by Paul Felix flynnriderbyPaulFelix.jpg|Flynn Rider concept by Paul Felix Tangled-The-Musical media.jpg Tumblr mor1ssUZkj1qbqzdwo1 500.jpg Screenshots ''Tangled'' Eugene-Tangled.jpg|"Wow, I could get used to a view like this. Yep, I'm used to it." Eugene (2).jpg|"Guys, I want a castle." Eugene (3).jpg|"No, no, no, no, no, this is bad, this is very,very bad, this is REALLY bad!" Tangled-movie-14-550x289.jpg|"...they just can't get my nose right!" Eugene (5).jpg|"Well that's easy for you to say, you guys look amazing." Eugene (7).jpg|"Sorry, but my hands are full." Eugene (8).jpg Eugene (9).jpg Eugene (10).jpg Eugene (11).jpg|Uh oh Eugene (12).jpg|"Aaaaaaaaaahhh!!!" Rapunzelcgi12.jpg|Flynn with Maximus tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-2189.jpg|Rapunzel knocks Flynn out from behind. Eugene (19).jpg|Flynn and Pascal. Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-2979.jpg|Flynn is speechless as he sees the gorgeous Rapunzel for the first time. Eugene (21).jpg|"I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you, but may I just say... Flynn Rider jpg.jpg|Hi..... Tangled-0700.jpg Eugene (22).jpg|"It's in that pot, isn't it?" Tangled (96).jpg Princess-Rapunzel-Meet-Flynn-Rider.jpg Tangled (97).jpg Tangled (107).jpg|"I didn't want it to come to this, but you leave me no choice... Eugene (24).jpg|"...here comes the smolder." Tangled (108).jpg|Here comes the 'Smoulder' Eugene (26).jpg|Flynn's "famous" smolder. Eugene (27).jpg|"You comin' Blondie?" Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-3679.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-3686.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-3693.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-6492.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-5368.jpg Tangledcampfire.jpg Tangled (130).jpg Tangled (131).jpg|"I couldn't help but noticed that you're having a little war with yourself" Tangled (139).jpg|"...Like a grape" Fullscreen capture 112013 114800 AM.bmp.jpg|Rapunzel threatening Eugene with her pan Eugene (30).jpg|"I will use this." Eugene (31).jpg|"Stay calm, it can probably smell fear." Tangled (143).jpg|"Probably best if we avoid ruffians and thugs though" Tangled (145).jpg Tangled (146).jpg|"Yay!" Tangled (147).jpg|"Your finest table please!" Tangled (149).jpg Tangled (150).jpg Eugene (32).jpg|"Is that blood in your mustache?" Tangled (152).jpg|"Goldie, look at this! Look at all the blood on his mustache!" Tangled (153).jpg|"You don't look so good, Blondie" Tangled (154).jpg Tumblr la5iuopcgE1qde10po1 1280.jpg|Flynn with The Pub Thugs Eugene (34).jpg|(I've Got a Dream) Tangled (160).jpg Tangled (164).jpg Eugene (35).jpg|"Sorry, boys, I don't sing." Tangled (170).jpg Tangled (171).jpg Eugene (36).jpg|Hiding from the guards. Eugene (37).jpg|"Go, live your dream." Eugene (38).jpg Tangled (176).jpg Tangled (177).jpg|"If you want to see the lanturns so badly, why haven't you gone before?" Fullscreen capture 112013 115708 AM.bmp.jpg Tangled (179).jpg Eugene (39).jpg|"Let's just assume for the moment that everybody here doesn't like me!" Eugene (40).jpg|"Oh, mama, I have got to get me one of these!" Eugene (41).jpg|"You should know that this is the strangest thing I've ever done!" Eugene (42).jpg|"How 'bout two outta three?" Tangled (184).jpg Tangled (185).jpg Eugene (45).jpg|"My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert." Eugene (46).jpg|"Her hair glows." Tumblr lby3uaCRQF1qde10po1 1280.jpg|Eugene with Pascal Eugene (47).jpg|"Why is he smiling at me?" Glowing_hair_by_theobsessor-d2yzkxz.jpg Eugene (49).jpg|"I'm not freaking out!" Eugene (51).jpg|Eugene smiling at Rapunzel. img_684_tangled-wanted-hero-flynn-rider.jpg|Flynn before being awakened by Maximus. Eugene (53).jpg Tumblr_lb2ivlkRTL1qde10po1_500.jpg Eugene (54).jpg|"A reluctant alliance" Eugene (58).jpg|Eugene smiling at Rapunzel. Pascal_rapunzel_flynn.jpg Disney-tangled-flynn-rapunzel-pascal-mothergothel-tangled-17082075-1280-690.jpg Tumblr_mpgcd0xER31rip4n2o1_1280.jpg Eugene (62).jpg Eugene_rapunzel_kingdom_dance.jpg Eugene (60).jpg Eugene (65).jpg|Eugene and Rapunzel dancing in the Kingdom. Rapunzel_andEugenehold.jpg|Eugene and Rapunzel dancing Tangled-screencaps-flynn-and-rapunzel-20559981-1876-1080.jpg tumblr_mw3xouKIoj1rcnkw9o2_500.png Eugene (63).jpg|Going to see the lanterns. Eugene (64).jpg|"What if it's not everything I dreamed it would be?" Eugene (68).jpg|"...you get to go find a new dream." Eugene (66).jpg|Waiting for the lanterns. Tangled (260).jpg Eugene (71).jpg|(I See the Light) Tangled (265).jpg Eugene (69).jpg|"I'm starting to." Tangled (268).jpg Tangled (272).jpg ScreenHunter_01_Mar._14_20.07.jpg Eugene (70).jpg|"And at last I see the light." Tangled (274).jpg|"...and at last I see the light." I_See_the_Light.PNG Tangled (276).jpg|"All at once, everything looks different, now that I see you..." Tumblr l9fkffGEXn1qde10po1 1280.jpg|Eugene with Rapunzel Eugene (74).jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-8307.jpg|Eugene and Rapunzel's magical moment about to culminate with a kiss... Eugene (75).jpg|Eugene saw the Stabbington brothers Tumblr lpdhwtgjVp1qcy687o1 500.jpg|Flynn worries for Rapunzel's safety after seeing the Stabbington Brothers Eugene (73).jpg|Eugene tries to give the Stabbington Brothers the satchel TANGLED_4464.jpg TANGLED_4494.jpg Tangled-movie-photo-25-550x290.jpg|Eugene in prison TANGLED_4649.jpg Eugene (77).jpg|"What's the password?" Eugene (78).jpg|"Frying pans, who knew, right?" Eugene (79).jpg|"Head down." "Arms in." "Knees apart." Eugene (80).jpg Eugene (81).jpg|"Max, you brought them here?" TANGLED_4861.jpg tumblr_mmu1vwtOwG1qikel5o1_500.png|Eugene climbs Rapunzel's hair tumblr_lgtheuKxZZ1qf0fbfo1_500.jpg|Eugene getting stabbed by Mother Gothel Tumblr lhx713Xupu1qf0fbfo1 500.jpg|Eugene and Mother Gothel Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9785.jpg|Eugene pleading Rapunzel not to sacrifice herself for him. Eugene (85).jpg|Rapunzel tries to heal Eugene. Tangled_62_0001.jpg|Eugene dying Eugene (86).jpg|Eugene cutting Rapunzel's hair A bitter end by zaiyuri-d3glzqs.jpg|Eugene cutting Rapunzel's hair before dying Eugene (87).jpg|"You were my new dream." Eugene (88).jpg|Rapunzel mourning over Eugene Tearsheal3.jpg Eugene (89).jpg|"Did I ever tell you that I've got a thing for brunettes?" tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10350.jpg Flynn-Rapunzel-hug-rapunzel-and-eugene.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10365.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-04-19-02h08m07s9.png Eugene (95).jpg Tangled-Movie-Screencaps-tangled-21739952-1876-1080.jpg|Eugene teasing Rapunzel. Eugene (97).jpg Eugene (98).jpg Rapunzel-Tangled-Blu-ray-6.jpg Rapunzel-Tangled-Blu-ray-1.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9671.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9108.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10167.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10709.jpg WFTCRMImageFetch-6.aspx.jpeg Eugene (23).jpg Rapunzel initiallya fraid of Flynn.jpg Rapunzel and Flynn leave the tavern.jpg Fullscreen capture 112013 115431 AM.bmp.jpg Flynn Rider and Rapunzel.jpg Flynn Rider and Wanted Posters.jpg Flynn and Rapunzel - Tangled.jpg Rapunzel and Flynn Kiss - Tangled.jpg Rapunzel kisses Flynn - Tangled.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-9349.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-9249.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-9239.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-9111.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-9071.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-897.jpg ''Tangled Ever After'' Eugene (100).jpg|Eugene and Rapunzel's wedding in Tangled Ever After Eugene (102).jpg 6920968915 f605e54fe0 b.jpg Eugene (103).jpg|Shocked to see Max and Pascal covered in tar Eugene (104).jpg Eugene (105).jpg Eugene (106).jpg|"I now pronounce you husband and wife." 20130816152700!Film05.jpg ''Tangled: The Series'' Tangled-Before-Ever-After-8.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-28.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-32.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-3.jpg Tangled-Before-Ever-After-26.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-27.jpg Tangled-Before-Ever-After-40.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-48.png Video Games PROMO.png Disney Parks and other live appearances 5192182105 a63f8a7995 b.jpg|Flynn with Rapunzel at one of the Disney Parks Flynnfryingpans.jpg|Flynn's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. 729201175503PM.jpg wanted posters.jpg|Flynn was pardoned, but still has a problem with the nose. RapunzelwithFlynn.jpg RapunzelandFlynnRider.jpg Merchandise 1262000440002.jpg|Flynn Rider plush Rapunzel_Disney_Fairytale.jpg Disney Fairytale Designer Collection - Rapunzel and Flynn Dolls.jpg Disney Fairytale Designer Collection - Rapunzel and Flynn Mug.jpg Tangled-1.jpg DSF - Tangled - Rapunzel and Flynn in Chair.jpeg DISNEY Princess Rapunzel's Boat.jpg DISNEYPrincess Rapunzel Fairytale On-The-Go™ Bag.jpg Tangled-Umbrella.jpeg Flynn Rider Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg|Flynn Tsum Tsum plush Tangled Tsum Tsum Tueday UK.jpg Tangled Tsum Tsum Tueday US.jpg Miscellaneous Tangled-Flynn.jpg Tangled - New Year's Party 2.jpg Tangled - New Year's Party 1.jpg style_anatomyofadisneycharacterstyle_flynnrider-1.jpg|Anatomy of Flynn Rider. DisneyAnimationStudiosWIRED.jpg Rapunzel_Story_4.JPG Rapunzel Story 16.JPG Rapunzel Story 15.JPG Rapunzel Story 14.JPG Rapunzel Story 13.JPG Rapunzel Story 11.JPG Rapunzel Story 8.JPG Rapunzel Story 6.JPG Disney Princess - Happily Ever After.jpg DMW Tangled lanterns .jpg Flynn Rider Maquette .jpg Tangled-disney-princess-39411776-767-1000.jpg Spring16 Cover media Low-0.jpg|A Disney twenty-three cover on the new era of Disney animation. handsome Flynn Rider.jpg|Flynn Rider TangledDeluxeStorybook FlynnPosterStabbingtons.png TangledDeluxeStorybook FlynnStabbingtons.png Before Ever After novel.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Tangled galleries Category:Disney Prince galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries